Unforgettable Experience
by TheFightingDragon
Summary: When a mythical creature crashed into their backyard, the Loud family wants to get to know it more and tries to hid the evidence from their parents. However, it might be tough when more unwanted company approaches. Inspired by my love for The Loud House and my own series Town Of RiverRacks. Rated T for the mild violence and maybe a little rude language.
1. Chapter 1

It's an unusually rainy night at The Loud House in the middle of summer with half of the family asleep and the rest just doing whatever they do to pass the time. Of course, one of the kids that are up is Lincoln, who is playing some more video games in the living room before he hits the hay. Lisa walked by the couch, holding a cup of milk and sat next to Lincoln, asking why he's still using the television. "I just wanna try and beat my high score. Why? Do you need to watch something on the news or something?" Lincoln said. "Yes and no. Yes being that I needed to see if the weather reporters are accurate in their readings and no being that I'm just simply curious about your current status. That and also to make sure you're not developing Carpel Tunnel." Lisa said as she drank from her cup. Lincoln realized what she meant and briefly looked at his hands as they're slowly losing more control and grip of the controller. "Uh... Thanks, Lisa. I'll stop after this match. Promise." he said, focusing back on the game he was playing. After he finished, he left the TV remote for Lisa to use and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. When he got a glass of water, Lincoln heard laughter outside. He took a moment to see that it was Lana, who is swimming around in new pools of squishy mud that is caused by the rain. He smiled, drank the rest of his water and placed the glass cup in the sink.

Then, he (and maybe the rest or some others in the household) felt a slight tremor that shook the house a bit and heard a couple of large tree branches breaking in their backyard. At this point, they also heard screaming that's obviously Lana's. Freaked out, Lincoln dashed outside to check and relieved to see his little sister not harmed at all. She seemed a little rattled and ran towards him to hold onto Lincoln's pants with a death grip. He didn't mind the mud getting on him, but he asked Lana to let go. "What was that!?" she said. "What are you talking ab-" Lincoln started until he saw the big mess outside. Most of the tree branches are lowered and dangling from their broken sections. _Maybe there was a lightning strike?,_ he thought. Then he saw a lot of startling movement that shifted a ton of mud, leaves and sticks close by the fence. Whatever it was, it's big and alive.

After the moving stopped, both Lincoln and Lana went back inside the house to alert the rest of their family except their parents because they don't want them to know just yet. When they all got to the door, the crazy rain finally stopped. Then, when they looked out to their backyard, all of that rain washed off the filth that covered up the large creature. It appears that it's whole body is actually really shiny, it has a long tail and a lump of... something that seems too coiled up. "Uh, guys... I think that's a dragon!" Lynn spoke with excitement and worry. "Naw, dudes! There's no way! They're not real!" Luna pointed at the creature. "It appears to look like so, but we can't validate that theory without solid proof, such as a closer inspection." Lisa urged in with the idea. Even though that this moment might seem like an amazing experience, all of them were too scared to go anymore near the beast. It's still not moving, but it's breathing. Quickly, they went around it to see what it's face looked like. It seems like it has smooth, slick hairdo, but its hard to tell with most of the mud still present. Also, the dragon's body looks like it's covered head to toe with armor and wires. Now, Lisa is extremely interested while the others are in awe. "Ahem. Well, now we know it's a dragon, but we can't be convinced yet that its organic instead of a robot. I'll keep it locked up somewhere safe and we can check on it again in the morning, while I still run a couple more tests." Lisa gave orders. Everyone was disappointed, but their younger sister is right. They left Lisa behind with the beast and went to their own bedrooms. Lincoln seemed too concerned in a lot of curious ways. _What if it is real? What if it's a bad dragon? Is it gonna be anything like the movies, books or video games? Can it talk? What if we can tame it?_ More and more ideas and questions kept popping in the young boy's brain. "I hope Lisa knows what she's actually doing this time..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_ **: Hello, if you're currently reading this part of the Chapter right now, let me tell you that I'm trying to build a crossover story with my series and this one. If you have no clue what Town Of RiverRacks is, just look up 'RiverRacks' on DeviantArt and you'll get the jest of the other characters. This is my second fanfic I've made with my series and we'll see where** **things go off. Leave a review for feedback and stay tuned...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

After what feels like a good night's sleep, Lincoln slowly woke up. He smacked his lips, tasting that typical Morning Breath and felt disgusted. He slipped out of bed and marched himself towards the bathroom. After he drank a bit of water, splashed some on his face and brushed his teeth, what seemed like a dream he had last night actually made him jolt out of the bathroom.

He almost completely forgot about the Dragon that crashed in their backyard! He ran to the back to see the damage. Everything seems fixed up, but he can tell the fence isn't perfect.

Then he remembered Lisa was in charge of the situation, so his next move was to run upstairs to her bedroom.

He ran past the kitchen, made a tight curve in the living room and started up the stairs. When he reached the top, he immediately noticed his other sisters were already in her room, chatting up a storm. When he entered the room, his sisters were all trying to tell him things, but he couldn't grasp what they were saying. That's when Lisa spoke up to get their attention.

"Now, some of you already knew about the Dragon, but I'll say it again for our other siblings who showed up late... " Lisa said, eyeing some of them.

After everybody calmed down, Lisa continued. "To get straight to the point, yes, the Dragon is friendly AND he has a name, which is Blue Fire. He's from RiverRacks, California and apparently, he's very popular there. Also, the reason why he's here in Michigan is because he's on a mission of some kind with his other... Dragon friends..." Lisa said.

The family simply blinked for a while. " Really?! _Blue Fire!?_ " Lori snorted.

"What kind of a name is that!?" Luan asked, wondering if she could somehow make that name into a pun for when she meets this Dragon later on.

"Okay... Well, how did he crash into our backyard? Did he got attacked by bad guys?" Lola asked. "According to Blue Fire and my brief scans on his body for injuries, it appears that he was simply struck by lightning. A most likely cause from wearing metallic gear at a high altitude. He has some enemies in the area, but aside from that, I'm most impressed that he has equipment to repair himself; claiming that he's... a Tech Dragon. I find that hard to believe, but I'm really excited." Lisa said with glee.

"Yo, can we meet him?" Luna asked, poking her head out from the group of Louds.

Lisa paused a few seconds to think and thought that it was acceptable. They all smiled, but Lisa said we should control ourselves to try and not to provoke this dragon in doing something crazy.

Together, we entered the basement where the dragon was kept. As we approach the bottom floor, we heard a voice along with sparkly noises that's sounds like satirizing metal.

"... That's great news! I already gave you my location, so as soon as you find me, then we can head out." the dragon said into his communicator on his wrist. Then, he noticed the kids around the corner and turned.

"AH! Hello, children!" Blue Fire chuckled nervously while holding some kind of pen in his right hand.

All the kids stood in silence and looked at each other. "Who wants to ask first?" Lana checked the group.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **: _It's been a very long time, everyone! And I'm saddened to say that I can't keep my promise for uploading content on a scheduled basis on either here for the fanfiction stories or on DeviantArt for my sketches. Besides my personal issue on that matter, I hope you liked on how this crossover story is starting out. Feel free to browse my other random stories of my past posts, if you're curious. Stay Tuned!_**


End file.
